Lures
by Koware ta
Summary: AU, As the ruler of Hyrule, Zelda prepares herself for an impending war against the King of Gerudo. She has proven herself to be an admirable princess ready to do what she must to protect her Kingdom, but she has a useless council planning to usurp her and a mysterious Sheikah she feels connected to. He is her enemy but he shows her a kindness she never expected. Sheik x Zelda
1. Red Lure

Red Lure

* * *

Zelda struggled against the binds that cut into her wrist. She had small wrists but the wire around her wrist was tied in a way that she couldn't easily free herself. She continued to struggle uselessly as she became frustrated. Her kidnapper was a servant of the evil King Ganondorf. Ganondorf wished to take over Hyrule and over throw the rightful ruler. The young man that had kidnapped her was very young and at most just a teenager. He didn't look at her much but was focused more on their surroundings than anything else. It was understandable. Hyrule was a dangerous place at night and had become far worst since Ganondorf had begun to taint the land.

The teen was cautious which put Zelda's mind at ease only a little. She didn't fear that monsters would attack them and if they did the young man knew how to defend himself. She saw much of that when he incapacitated all of her guards and foot men. He was a dangerous person to say the least. He wore what she could only refer to as a turban, messily wrapped with locks of hair coming out in different places. His hair was blond and really long for a male in Hyrule. She couldn't tell what his face looked like because he was never close enough and he wore thick fabric cloth around the lower half of his face.

He hadn't said one word to her since he kidnapped her and she didn't have much to say either. She was sure he wouldn't let her go if she asked so she didn't waste her breath, instead she continued to try and escape her binds. After struggling for so long the wire had cut too deep and blood had begun to rush out from the deep wound. She gasped a little but said nothing more hoping she could slip her hand out with the use of her own blood. She thought it was a good idea but her captor had come over to check on her and the binds. It was as if he had sense she was doing something she shouldn't have. When he saw the blood he had to release her from the binds. As soon as he did, he had to dodge her haphazard punch. She missed and he caught her fist, but she quick followed up with her other hand. He caught that one as well. She became angry and started to struggling again, making her wrist bleed faster.

"Princess Zelda." He said soothingly. She didn't think she'd ever hear his voice. It wasn't very deep but held masculinity to it. He even used her title to address her and there was no mocking tone in the way he said it. He respected her. It was surprising to Zelda to say the least. Her own council mocked her in every way possible since she took the throne. She was a woman and also very young to take the throne. They thought she would be easy to manipulate but she wasn't.

She listened to them but their opinions and ideas never swayed her judgment. She knew right from wrong and wouldn't let them use her for their plans. She was ridiculed for it and yet her kidnapper gave her the respect she never received from her peers. She thought she'd be much angrier to realize how wrong she was treated but she wasn't. It was something she had grown accustom to. She finally stopped struggling and allowed him to tend to her injuries. He was gentle as he inspected the wound and then began to clean them. Whatever he pour on to the open wound burned and Zelda snatched her hand away when the it began to sting. He sat patiently with his hand out waiting for her to let him finish.

"It will only burn for a little while. Then it will become numb." He said once more with the same soothing voice. It made her uncomfortable. He was supposed to be rude and cruel to her but he wasn't. He was the opposite. He again gently took her hand and poured on another liquid. It was cool to her injury and after a while it did become numb like he said. He then wrapped her wrist with clean bandages and started on the other one. He finished and let her hand go. He didn't move away though, instead he tied her ankles together with cloth in an intricate way. She wasn't even sure he knew what he did. She sighed inwardly knowing he wouldn't let her escape that easily. He stood and turned from her going back to where he was sitting. The silence came back and Zelda was stuck listening to her thoughts and animals that howled occasionally.

"Thank you." she said without looking at him. She wasn't embarrassed she just didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. How many kidnappers received thanks from their victim? He said nothing for a long time but finally spoke.

"Why did you choose to become the queen at such a young age?" He asked her not acknowledging her thanks. She had never been asked that so she didn't know how to answer right away. She was bound to take her place as queen, but she could have waited until she was older. Someone could have ruled for her until she was of age, but she gladly took her place even at her age. She wanted to do something for her people. She didn't want to sit around while other people did her work for her. She wanted to be strong for the people of Hyrule and she wanted to fix all the problems that her father had inadvertently caused.

"I wanted to fix Hyrule. I needed to. If I hadn't taken the throne then one of the council members would have until I was of age. My council is unfit to rule. They only think of themselves and would have cause even more problems. Let alone the fact that they wanted me to join Gannondorf. They asked me to give up. They are old fools afraid to do anything!" she stopped herself before she continued. She never raised her voice but she had kept all her feelings pent up. She couldn't show emotions and it took a toll on her. She had an outburst and didn't know how to handled it. It was out of the ordinary for her so she sat quiet unable to say another word.

"You made the right choice, princess." He poked at the fire he had built earlier with a stick; then continued, "My king would have surely destroyed you and your kingdom if you had let him in so easily."

The silence began to set in once he finished talking and Zelda hated it. She was use to silence being alone most of the time but it was different. There was no one to talk to and she didn't trust her father's servants that had become hers. Her own servant she did trust but the council surrounded her with people who formerly served her father in an effort to isolate her. It didn't work because even though she had trusted servants she was still alone. When she thought about it she probably only wanted to talk to him because he was mysterious and treated her in a way that confused her. She was expecting pain and hatefulness but received care and kindness. She desperately wanted to know more about him and why he treated her with such respect. It rattled her to see someone so noble subjected to someone so evil.

"You should rest. We will travel a great distance tomorrow." He said as he tended to the fire once more. Zelda nodded and laid back on the small bag that he carried. He had given it to her to rest her head on, which at the time didn't matter, but now she could see the kindness in the action. She closed her eyes and did her best to sleep and found it was much easier than she thought.

As the princess slept her captor watched her. He had never seen the princess until he kidnapped her. She wasn't at all what he was expecting. She was complete different from what he envision her being. She was a strong willed person who wouldn't give up. She wasn't selfish or pompous. She was a kind queen who wanted to protect her kingdom.

He sighed lightly as he tried to ignore the emotions that had begun to plague him. He always had trouble with his emotions. He could never control them. It was the one thing he feared. He was used to being in control of every situation, knowing the outcome and how to resolve the problem. But when his emotions were involved he had little control and it scared him. He sometimes wondered why his king had created him with such troublesome things. They only cause him problems, but then his king did have a sadistic side. He enjoyed seeing others in pain and he himself was no exception.

He glanced over at the sleeping princess. She had looked surprised when he had used her title, as if she hadn't expected it. It was understandable though. Hyrule wasn't known for having female rulers. She must have been ridiculed for taking her rightful place, even though it was inevitable. The former king was never going to produce a male heir. Once his queen had passed he never looked for another. He knew that Zelda would end up having the kingdom placed in her hands but he didn't care. Zelda didn't seem to mind, in fact she did her best to serve her kingdom and use the power she was given to help her subjects

She was a noble queen with admirable traits but he couldn't let it sway his resolve to serve his king. It was the reason for his existence. He had no right to go against the person who had created him. It was how thing were and he understood that, but whenever he looked at the princess he wanted to help her. He wanted to swear his allegiance to her. It baffled him, but it shouldn't have. He was created from the blood of a Sheikah. They were known for their loyalty to the royal family, it was engrained in to their blood. It explained his sudden want to protect her and keep her safe. He tried to clear his mind but every fiber of his being was telling him to let her go. If he didn't she would be hurt and he would never be able to forgive himself.

He watched as the sun rose and only then realizing how much time had passed. He stood and went over to the sleeping teen. He gently shook her until she woke up. She looked slightly confused but her memory of the day before came back. She sat up and looked around but said nothing to him.

He turned from her and put out the fire, then he returned and untied the binds around her feet to let her stand. He pointed her in the direction they were headed. Zelda looked in the direction he was pointing and then she looked at him confused.

"But that's back-" she was cut off.

"I know." He said gently giving her a push so that she would start walking.

"Why?" she asked wondering about the sudden change.

"Something inside of me is telling me to, I know I should ignore it but I can't." he said uneasy, as he kept the pace steady.

"You're a Sheikah?" she asked finally voicing one of her nagging thoughts. His eyes were the same red as Impa and she had a feeling deep inside telling her to trust him.

"Something like that." He answered not adding any more information. They continued to walk and Zelda continue to stare. She wanted to know more. He could feel her eyes on him and it unnerved him slightly. "You want to ask another question."

She gave a quick nod and then asked, "What's your name?"

"Sheik." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She stopped for a moment and he did as well.

"Thank you." she gave a small bow to him. It wasn't overly low nor was it high. It was in the middle recognizing what he was doing for her, but remembering her status. At that moment he knew he wouldn't let his king harm her, not because of what he was but because she was a person worth saving and his heart was drawn to her.

* * *

**AN**: If you happen to read my old story Dual Hearts, I'm really sorry about the abrupt stop. I couldn't finish it because of I lost interest in the pairing. This story will be updated slowly and my tumblr will probably have the next chapter before ff does. Review if you like this story so I know if I should continue it here on ff. This is also AU and a mix between OoT and TP because I like mixing them together.

~.^^.~


	2. Blue Lure

Blue Lure

* * *

Sheik had spared her and even escorted her back to the castle town. He'd barely said a word to her and once she was safely inside the castle gates he disappeared. The disappointment she felt was disconcerting. She had wanted him to stay with her. It was a foolish notion, but something inside of her needed him to stay. He was a Sheikah. A clan sworn to protect the royal family with their lives. It was the reason she wanted him to stay or at least the reason she wanted to believe. The main reason was she worried for his well-being. He had disobeyed his king and her enemy to protect her life. Knowing that doing so could and more than likely would lead to his death, but it didn't stop him. The deed he performed was something she had never experienced. It was a kindness she could not understand. It was only one day that she had spent with the sheikah, but she had grew to care for him because of that kindness. She grasped at her dress trying to bury her thoughts deep within her mind. She couldn't allow herself to dwell on the young man when she had to address her council.

They wanted to talk her into surrendering to Ganondorf. Again they easily gave up to save their own souls, rather than fight for the people who served them. The people they were entrusted with to protect. She found them to be disgusting and pitiful. Always wondering how low her council could sink before they drowned in their cowardice. The King of Gerudo would have to kill her with his bare hands before she willingly gave up her kingdom to him. Standing up quickly she went over to her mirror and looked at the twenty-two year old who stared back. She had small lines forming around her mouth from the frown she constantly wore as of late. Unconsciously she rubbed at the lines in a vain effort to remove them. Her father always told her that the weight of a kingdom could turn her into an old woman before her time. She believed him because in her memory, her father always had gray hair. He never looked his age and she would never see him in his prime or happy for that matter.

Ruling over the kingdom of Hyrule was only for those who were strong at heart and many of her advisers had told her she was ill prepared to face the challenges of ruling. She ignored their advice because she knew she was well prepared even if they had never seen her training. Her father had spent a great deal of time with her, teaching her when he had the time to do so. The rest of the time she taught herself the tactician and leadership skills she needed. Though she lacked experience in certain things, she did not lack the essentials.

At her twenty-two years she was more experienced than most and she was happy with the accomplishments she had made, yet she was dissatisfied with the way events were progressing. At the rate her council was going they would try to usurp her soon. She had prepared a plan of action against them, even if they were her own subjects. Sighing heavily she stared at the woman in the reflection. She could hardly remember the day she turned sixteen. Along with all the other birthdays that passed without her realizing it. She finished fixing her clothes and headed to the council room.

After four hours of useless debate she walked wearily back to her room. Her mind was reeling from their explanations and reasoning for surrender. All of the reasons given were selfish means to save themselves. As she entered the room she instinctively reached for the tiara that held her hair back from her face. The brown locks fell from their position into her face. Pushing back the long locks she sat down on her bed. It was soft and unnecessarily filled with pillows and comforters. Grabbing one of the soft pillows she held it tightly. At the moment she wanted to disappear for a while. She needed time to build her determination up after dealing with her council. Speaking with the older men was draining and disappointing to her.

She only needed to rest her eyes for a little while but as soon as she closed her eyes her thoughts went to the Sheikah. He had started to occupy her mind lately. In her mind she could clearly see his exotic red eyes and slightly tan skin. What little she could actually see since he wore clothes that completely covered his skin. She needed to speak with the teenager. There were so many things about him she didn't know and wanted to know. He was a mystery she wanted to solve but more than anything she wanted to know why he was loyal to the Tyrant.

Pulling off the silk gloves that cover her hands she raised her hand to examine the gift she received from the goddesses. Wisdom. She had received the gift of wisdom from them. Her triforce glittered slightly against the light of the evening sun. It was like a tattoo that sparkled and glowed at times. A tattoo she didn't exactly want, but if left to someone else Hyrule would not be the place her family had worked so hard to create. In the end the triforce she was given was truly the only power she had that could protect her people. She also could rely on Link but he had other matters to attend to around Hyrule. He had missions he had to fulfill for the goddesses and tests he needed to pass to prove he was truly the Hero of Time.

Looking at her triforce she sighed inwardly. Ganondorf was power and Link was courage and she could always feel the power emitting from the two, yet hers was different. It wasn't that she had no power, but it felt incomplete. She couldn't understand why but she always felt like her triforce piece was broken and it had always felt that way. As if she was missing pieces of herself. After meeting up with Link and coming into contact with Ganondorf she realized that something was truly wrong with her. The fact that her triforce was defected never bothered her because even though it was broken she knew it was still a very powerful force. Then she met Sheik. He made her heart flutter and she felt like she would cry if he left her. It was as if she knew him and he had been gone for a long time.

She didn't realize that her emotions were so powerful for him until he left her and her hand began to ache. It didn't stop for a long period of time, but when it did she felt like she had a hole in her heart. Not knowing how to deal with the pain she buried it like she did many other things she couldn't deal with. As a princess and queen she couldn't afford distractions, so she did what she had to do to keep her focus on her work and duties.

Pressing her face into her pillow she tried to come up with a way to meet with the Sheikah again, but nothing would come to her. She didn't know enough about him to find him, let alone track him. She finally rose from her bed after her mind had finished running around in circles. Opening the balcony doors she stepped outside and took a deep breath in and held it. After letting go she could feel some of the tension leave her body. Not as much as she wanted but enough to relax her mind slightly. It was close to the colder months so she could feel the freezing breeze brush her skin in an effort to steal the heat from her body. She gently rubbed at her arms as goosebumps made their way to the surface of her skin.

Her balcony overlooked the palace garden. It was the center of the royal palace. A place she traveled to often in the hotter months and the end of the colder months. The gardeners spent the most time in the garden during the hotter months so in the colder months it was always empty. Winter flowers were in bloom and she loved to stand out on her balcony just to observe them because she lack the time needed to take a closer examination of them. Again she pushed the long brown locks from her vision. She constantly wore her hair back so it annoyed her when it wasn't pulled back neatly. Closing her eyes for only a few seconds another breeze surrounded her. When she opened her eyes she glanced the cloaked figure that stood in the garden looking directly at her. Her first instinct was to call her guards to warn them of the intruder but when the cloaked figure pulled back the hood she could clearly see the long blonde braid and the turban she knew so well. Only seeing the teen once and she knew him like she knew the back of her hand.

Without thought she moved passed her bed in a rush. She grabbed her tiara on the way out of her room. Pulling back the stubborn locks and heading as fast as her feet would take her to the person she wanted to see. She reached the garden in no time and scanned her surroundings. No one came to the garden in the cold months so she knew that they would be safe. She wanted to reprimand him for coming, it was dangerous for him to be in the palace. Not one word came out though. She couldn't say anything as he stood in front of her. His red eyes observing her coldly. Unable to see his face she wasn't sure what expression he had but she could tell he was angry with her by the tension and anger pouring off of him.

"You shouldn't quickly rush to your enemy." the young man said still observing her as if she was a threat. Startled by the tone he used she stepped away from him. The cloak he wore was a deep black with no identifying features. It reached the ground even hiding his feet. The cloak itself was intimidating. It was what an assassin would wear. Regaining her composure quickly she took two steps forward to gain ground and show him she wasn't afraid of him.

"I trust you." she said making sure their eyes met when she spoke. She truly didn't know if he was still loyal to Ganondorf, but for some reason she trusted him. He would never hurt her and she knew it, so she wanted to show him also the trust she placed with him.

"I did not come here to become one of your subjects. I owe my existence to my King. I will not betray him." he said pointedly. He made no attempt at subtlety. Before she could say anything he continued.

"But I am not here to hurt you, I can't hurt you." he watched her expression with indifference , though in reality he didn't want to hurt her emotionally either. He could tell she didn't want him to serve his King. It was out of her control and she knew it. She couldn't change him.

"Why did you come then?" she asked wondering why he would even waste time to see his enemy. His kindness was confusing her and his indifference hurt her in a way she didn't understand.

"I came to tell you that I will kill the Hero of Time." he saw the shock that passed briefly across her face. There was also anger hidden in her blue eyes. Anger that wasn't directed at him but brought to the fore because of him. As soon as he saw the emotions they disappeared from her face leaving an expressionless mask.

She always had control over her emotions. It was a must for her, but his words struck a nerve she had not realized she had. Anger had finally surfaced for a few seconds and it wasn't normal for her. She had never felt true rage but she was sure that what she felt was akin to it. Her anger wasn't directed to Sheik but to Ganondorf. She hated him.

"You're warning me." she said not expecting any response to the statement. "Why? Why are you warning me. Why did you come if you only want to serve your king. What loyalty do you have to me?"

Desperately she reached out and grabbed his arm, but it was a move she would regret. He quickly grasped her wrist and in a swift motion applied so much pressure she thought it would break. She gasped and let out a pained gasp, which caused him to immediately let go of her. He hadn't realized what he had done.

He moved away to give her space when everything in him was screaming at him to comfort her, but he couldn't. She couldn't be comforted by him. It would only confuse her more. "Do not touch me."

His voice was cold but there was an underlying sadness as well. He never wanted to hurt her but his reflexes were not under his control at times. He hated to be touched so he would do anything he could to prevent the contact.

Zelda cradled her wrist and took deep breaths to keep herself from swooning. Looking up at him she replaced her pained expression with a blank one. "Why?" she asked once more to the young man in front of her.

"I owe you this much. You will never be my queen but the blood in my veins was sworn to protect you. I cannot serve you but I have to protect you." He turned his back to her and moved farther away knowing the words she would say before she could even speak them.

"You can't serve him and protect me. You will have to make a choice. You can't have conflicting interest." she said with anger in her voice. She wanted him by her side selfishly because to her he belonged there.

She looked down to her wrist and bit her lip to silence her next words, but he knew them as well.

"My king does not deserve my loyalty. I am fully aware of that but my existence is in his hands, he is my king. I will obey him" He started to walk away from her deep into the garden. She didn't try to stop him. It was impossible for her to do so. He didn't want her help nor did he need her. She felt helpless and again it was like she lost something important to her. Her hand ached and her heart felt empty.

"Why..." she asked once more, but no one was around to answer. Tears filled her eyes and made pathways down her cheeks. For the first time in her life she cried out like a commoner and she didn't understand why.

* * *

AN: I have no likes for this on tumblr so I decided to post it early. At least I'll get a couple of reviews. I like feedback. Thanks so much for the reviews. It always makes me happy to see them. Review if you like.

~.^^.~


	3. Green Lure

Green Lure

* * *

"My queen I believe your emotions are getting the better of you. You are foolishly ignoring the opportunity to avoid a war. I believe that your ruling is partial. We have the chance to avoid an all-out war and make a valuable ally." Zelda's eyes bored into the older man who had spoken.

He was the youngest on the council at the age of forty-two. His name was Drayden and he was an ambitious, outspoken man who aim to become more than a simple council member. His words were highly respected despite his young age, simply because held the same sentiment as the older ones on the council. His words were being supported with agreement from the whole council. This left Zelda no one on her side which was how it had always been. She expected no less from the cowards that sat before her.

"I would gladly enter into a marriage of treaty with the King of Gerudo, If the King was not a known tyrant and plan the destruction of our kingdom a fact that every one of you neglect consider. You easily jump behind the choice that benefits you before your people, which is a despicable habit." she kept her face completely blank as she insulted them. The room became quiet after her words, but Drayden decided to speak out. His bright green eyes seemed to laugh at her.

"My queen there is no need to take such a tone. We only look for the best interest of the people. You seem to be confused and you are only seeing one side of the issue. The King of Gerudo needs us as well as we need them. Our great kingdom has plenty of resources to spare, yet we keep these things for ourselves selfishly. I believe that the queen is unintentionally being more of a tyrant than the leader of Gerudo." his words were spoken with great care and a voice that only alluded to kindness, but Zelda could feel the laughter from him, even though he was not physically laughing. He also spoke of 'we' and 'us' but it felt more like he was accusing them and leaving out himself.

"A tyrant, you accuse me of being a tyrant?" she asked knowing that she was falling into an unavoidable trap.

"My queen your action are that of a tyrant if that is the question. I do not believe you, in all your wisdom, to be a tyrant. If only you would consider our advice and not let such a foolish notions prevent you from doing what must be done." again his green eyes laughed but there was also a cruelness there that she had only witness once before.

"I will not consider the advice of this council because it is partial in itself."

"You have the power to create peace and yet you do not use it to your advantage. You hesitate because of your own personal matters. You are a wise and beautiful woman but that is just it. You are a woman doing a duty that was meant for a man. Hyrule is screaming out for a capable ruler that is male and you cannot fulfill that position no matter the things you accomplish. It can be seen as childish, your rejection of a suitable leader. Why do you hesitate to do what is need to be done. Your father would have never hesitated, as you do. It is a shame that this duty was left to someone such as-"

"Silence your words and thoughts Drayden, before you disrespect me." She raised her voice louder than she had in a long time. Her blue eyes became icy as she continued. Her emotions left her leaving her with a monotonous voice. "I believe that this meeting is adjourned. Leave me."

"My queen, Drayden is corrected in his words and I believe that this is an important subject that needs to-" someone began to speak, but was harshly cut off by Zelda's deaden voice.

"Were my words unclear?" she looked at each one of them slowly making sure they knew the severity of their situation before she continued. "Leave me now."

Those with in the meeting room began to rise from their seats and leave the room leaving her with only Drayden. Her eyes never left his face. He was a tall man and stood Ganondorf's height if not slightly shorter. He had gray hair that was not natural in Hyrule. His eyes a startling green that mocked her easily without him even trying. He had the form of a battle hardened warrior and an imposing aura, but it did not affect Zelda. To everyone else he was a handsome man but to Zelda he disgusted her.

"You are unclear as well?"

"My apologies, my queen. I had only wondered if you were okay. Your outburst was so sudden. I shall take my leave now, since I have made a point in every one of their minds. How could they possibly continue to let you rule when you are so incapable." he left the room chuckling deeply to himself, leaving her with a hatred she could taste.

Her own council was never to be trusted. She knew that. She had always known that, but she did not think they would do it so brazenly. Their combine level of foolishness never surprise her. She also never thought Drayden would go so far as to try and insult her. Though in all honesty he was quite successful in his endeavors.

He had little respect for her. It was only lessen by her high position and gender. His goal to usurp her was coming to fruition slowly but surely. He made her out to be the enemy of the kingdom and her council did not really need to be convinced. They would sell out their own flesh and blood if it would benefit them. Her father's council were only ever controlled by him. She being his daughter meant nothing if she didn't have the right genital.

Sighing deeply in an attempt to calm herself she let her head lay back. She needed some tea to relax but she would need to drink it with in her room and have it made by her servants. She rose to her feet and left the room.

Three months ago she had sent out a warning letter to Link. She warned him that the sheikah was going to try and kill him. She had yet to receive a letter back so she had begun to worry. The sheikah had not returned to the castle since he had given her the warning.

She was worried over him and it made no sense. Why did she want him by her side so much? It was the question she could not answer but for some reason thought he may have known why. Her skin crawled and it was another sign that she had begun to worry over. It usually meant that something was going to happen to her. It would usually happen before she tripped and only if it was physical.

Reaching her room she sat down behind her desk and call a servant to her. It was one that she trusted her life with. An older woman that had many children and a tender heart. She asked the maid for a cup of tea and then proceeded to work on the things that had to be done to run the kingdom of Hyrule. The maid returned a little earlier than expected and she thanked her for the tea. Then she begun to drink it while working.

* * *

Drayden entered into the queen's quarters with a smile tugging at his lips. His king was currently on his way to the castle. Everything had gone according to plan. Zelda had never suspected her own maid to betray her. She had grown too comfort with her servants.

He walked slowly over to the queen's bed. She was dressed in her nightwear by the very servant that poisoned her. Her small form lay unmoving in the large bed. Sweat beaded on her brow as her body fought in vain against the poison. Her body was completely paralyzed. Her eyes narrowed on Drayden but it had no effect.

He laughed at her hate for him and could barely contain himself. This victory was all for his king. He could hardly wait for the arrival of his king. A manic laughter escaped him and he relished it.

"Ah little queen did you really think you could beat my king." he moved closer to her bed leaning over her. The light sheen on her skin could be seen.

He whispered into her ear. "I'm going to destroy you and this kingdom. Then I will give what remains to the rightful king."

Zelda shook involuntarily as her body seized. She felt like her insides were burning up. Tears welled up in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall, even in agony she had to be strong. She was a queen, she could not show weakness.

"Through all this time I've served you and you never guessed what I am. Not even that pathetic man you call your father could not tell how different I was from the filth that your people are."

Zelda continued to stare at the man who had so much influence over her kingdom. Her father had trusted this man too easily and it led her to this predicament. His nose brushed against her sweat glistening cheek, a cruel smile played upon his lips. She tried to move but it resulted in jerky body movements.

"It's useless my little queen, the poison will continue in your system unless I give you the antidote. This is just the beginning of your pain. Once the poison has fully saturated your blood the pain you feel now will be nothing compare to the agony of having your blood boil within your veins. But before you become that useless, you will hand your kingdom over to my king through marriage. It will be quite the spectacle." she could feel his breath on her lips as he spoke. Her stomach curled in disgust. She desperately wanted Link to save her but she knew he would not come. He couldn't save her, not this time. She closed her eyes.

"So you do know what I'm capable of. Oh, I am going to enjoy your sweet taste before you die." he reached for the neckline of her gown. Her mind raced and her heart began to pound loudly in her chest.

She didn't want this. She never wanted to be the queen of her country at such a young age. Her father had left her with so many burdens and untrustworthy people. It hurt her to think those thoughts but it was what was in her heart. She hated being queen and even though she put on an air of confidence she was anything but.

Now because she took the crown she would lose something very important to her. Something that she could never get back, it was impossible to do so. Tears leaked down her cheeks as she felt his hands on her skin. Her gown was discarded and she had nothing to hide her body with. She could feel his glee and wanted to hurt him. She wanted to kill him.

Never in her life had she ever wanted to hurt someone but now she did. She wanted to watch him bleed at the end of the ornamental sword her father gave her. The feeling welling up in her heart terrified her because she wasn't that person. She never hated anyone other than Ganondorf and he her had given her plenty of reasons to.

"Oh...little queen are you crying?" he asked with humor lacing his tone. "Don't worry I'll lick away the tears. I'll devour all of you and then you can shatter like the delicate glass you are."

* * *

Link made his way quickly across Hyrule field on the back of his mare, Epona. he was headed to the Castle Town to see the Queen. If he didn't hurry he would be too late according to the cloaked figure that help him on death mountain. The person had told him that Zelda was in danger and it was her own council that was against her led by a man named Drayden.

Even though he had already been through a lot Link pressed on to the castle for the safety of the queen. He remember meeting the princess when he was young and she had stolen his heart. She was a sweet girl but she was also very smart. They had spent the day together even though at the time he had no idea that she was the princess. He desperately wanted to meet her again and did everything in his power to protect her. He had already been through three of the trials the sages had prepared for him. He had four more but at the moment Zelda's safety came first.

He knew he was pushing Epona, but she understood the sense of urgency he had about the situation. Reaching the castle town he jumped off Epona and left her a couple of carrots. She had done well and deserved a reward. He knew he wouldn't be able to see Zelda as quickly as he needed to but the urgency he felt made him unable to think clearly.

"I need to see the Queen, She will be expecting me, tell her that I am the Hero of Time." he knew she wasn't expecting him but he knew she wouldn't turn him away. The guard standing at the gate looked him up and down and then shook his head.

"Unfortunately the Queen had fallen deathly ill and no one is allowed to see her. They believe it was poison." the guard said looking a little sad. Link looked to the castle. He was too late to save her but there had to be a way, but first he would have to see her first. He needed a way in so he left the guards to think.

As he left the castle he saw something move in the shadows but when moved to inspect what it was, there was nothing there. He wondered what it was but couldn't be pressed to think about it too long. He smiled to himself as he figured his way in. He hadn't scaled a wall in a while but it was the best option he had. Night time would be the best time so he went to town to see if he find any more information on what happen to the Queen.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the wait and then the short chapter. It was longer but I had to cut it because I didn't like the way it was going. This story is going to be slowly updated as you can see. I have too many other stories vying for my attention and this one gets left behind, but I have not forgotten it. Review if you like, I answer to all of them.


End file.
